


Heart Eyes

by Momma_Time



Series: Random Tumblr Crap [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Time, M/M, Morning After, Non graphic teasing of smut, aren't kids great?, they don't get very far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Rita5 and I talked about a few HCs of Thomas and Alex's soft times during/after her fic and we came up with kids being kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rita5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rita5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [frankie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458150) by [rita5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rita5/pseuds/rita5). 



Everything was warm and soft. It wasn't like a "well it's warm outside" sort of warm, but a "wow, this is cozy and sunny and I just want to go back to sleep" kind of warm. Alex rolled over and scooted closer to the source of heat, burying his nose in their neck and nuzzling and breathing deeply. He missed this level of closeness. There was a warm rumble of laughter that Alex felt against his chest, causing him to squint up at Thomas and poke his ribs.  
  
"Pillows don't laugh." With that, he dropped his face back into Thomas' neck.  
  
"Can you blame me? You're adorable when you sleep. You're like a little puppy." That earned Thomas a swat to the arm as he snickered at his...what? What were they now? When Alex peeked up at him again, Thomas felt his heart melt with love. How was he so lucky? Mussed hair from sleep and sex, a pillow mark, a pair of marks on his neck... Thomas raised a hand to cup Alex's cheek. "You're absolutely beautiful."  
  
Alex blushed and ducked his head, "You obviously haven't seen yourself lately."  
  
With matching grins, Thomas leaned in to kiss Alex. Memories of their "frolic" the night before flooded his mind when their lips touched and he had to deepen it, hand drifting down between them. Alex shuddered and gasped when Thomas slipped his hand under Alex's boxers and took hold of him. Thomas couldn't help but smile at the effect it had on Alex, and he craved the sweet noises from the night before.  
  
However, their fun was not meant to last when the patter of tiny feet came stomping from across the hall and bursting into the room. They startled apart as Frankie came bounding to the bed and raising her arms to be picked up. They shared a look before Alex sighed and sat up to lean over and scoop her up. She scrambled over Alex to flop down onto the bed between them, only to duck under the covers and cling to her papa. That was a mood killer.  
  
Thomas and Alex snorted with laughter, not minding the interruption with how cute she was, so happy to see them in the morning. They needed to enjoy it while they could because they knew it wouldn't last long. Eventually, she'd grow up and think that she was too cool for them.  
  
Wait.  
  
"How did she escape her toddler bed, Thomas?"  
  
"Hell if I know." They both started laughing again, and Alex laid back down to curl up with them. Just a few more minutes to enjoy his new family. He ran a hand over Frankie's back, smiling softly at her, and looking up just in time to catch Thomas watching him with so much love in his eyes that Alex thought that he was exactly where he wanted to be and that no one else would do this to him.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr at ixhadbadxdays  
> you can find rita5 on tumblr at anentireuncookedmeatloaf


End file.
